Half of the World
by loveless bleed
Summary: Zero live with Cross Kaien, his uncle and a Yakuza, a powerful figure in the underworlds. Kaname is his childhood friends but at school, they act like an enemy. Kaname is a President of Student Council and Zero is infamous delinquent. What would happen when Kaname decided to walk into Zero's world? Can he turn back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello… my other story is already finished so I write a new story. For the reader who's waiting for my sequel, I am sorry because I still don't have a beta for that story. Huhu… so you have to wait a little bit longer. Okay… for this story, you must to know that** **Zero and Kaname is not a vampire** **in this story. They both live as a normal human and no night class student or day class students in here. Sorry if you are disappointed. And you must understand that this story is involved yakuza in it. Hope you like it. So, please enjoy the story and don't forget to review. I want to know you opinion about this story.**

 ** _Title: Half of the World_**

 **Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. It's belong to Hino Matsuri. I only borrow the characters for my own stories.**

 ** _Summary: Zero live with Cross Kaien, his uncle and a Yakuza, powerful figure in the underworlds. Kaname is his childhood friends but at school, they act like an enemy. Kaname is a President of Student Council and Zero is infamous delinquent. What would happen when Kaname decided to walk into Zero's world? Can he turn back?_**

 _Chapter 1_

It's already 8 in the morning. Zero walk to school slowly. It's still too early for him and there is no need for him to rush to school. He is an infamous delinquent and goes to school early is not in his dictionary. Everybody at his school know who he is and who his uncle is. Cross Kaien, a famous yakuza and a powerful figure in the underworld. Even though they are yakuza, his uncle still has his legal business. And just like him, even though he is a delinquent, he still goes to school every day.

Zero yawned when he saw a school gate. It's already closed but he know where he should go if he doesn't want to enter the school from the front gate. He smirked. Without wait Zero quickly walk to the fence and he smirked when he saw the broken fence which hiding between the bushes. Zero slowly crawl and enter the school using the broken fence. Once he is inside, he smile widely.

"Yes, I did it!"

"No, you didn't." Zero is a little bit startled when he hear that voice. He look up and he saw Kaname, the President of Student Council. He quickly stand up in front of Kaname. He glare at Kaname. Annoyed. "You are late again, Kiryuu," say Kaname.

"Why are you here? Don't class already started?" ask Zero. He glance at Kaname and his friend, Takuma Ichijou, the Vice President of Student Council.

Takuma just smile brightly just like another day.

"It's because I know that there is a student who's late today and he will enter the school using this broken fence," say Kaname without looking at Zero's face. He write something in the note book on his hand.

"Damn you. Can't you just leave me alone? Just act like you don't see me. It's easy," say Zero, huffed. He glance at Kaname who doesn't look at him at all. "What the fuck are you writing in that damn book?" ask Zero.

Kaname just smile wickedly. "You are late today and as a punishment, you must come to the Student Council room during lunch hour today. Don't you dare to run away," say Kaname before he walk away with Takuma tailing behind.

Zero frowned. Punishment? Again?

"Sorry, I can't help you, Zero-chan," say Takuma slowly.

Zero feels like he want to scream loudly. Damn it! It's all his uncle's fault. This morning, his uncle decided that he want to eat breakfast together and he want to cook something for them. And after he eat it, he end up to the toilet because of stomach acne. He will kill him when he meet his uncle later. With huff, Zero walk to his class. But before that, he still made it to button up his shirt and put his shirt in his pant.

"You are late, Zero Kiryuu," say the teacher when he saw Zero walk into the class using the back door.

Zero just glance at the teacher without word. Boring. Just a few minutes later, he already sleep in the class and he just wake up when he hear the teacher walk out from the class. He glance around and looks like it's time for the science class and that's mean he need to change the class to the laboratory. He yawned again.

"Hey Zero, you are late again today," say Kaito, his only best friend. Kaito smile widely.

"Yeah, I over sleep again today. I play a game until late at night. And I need to help my uncle in his night club today as the bartender," say Zero. He lies to Kaito about his private life. Kaito know that he is in the yakuza family and it's a good thing that Kaito never afraid of him. But… it's still not a good thing to tell everyone about his private life with his uncle.

Kaito chuckled. And Zero just smile until they hear some noise from the hallway. Quickly Zero's smile disappear and he frowned when he saw Kaname and Takuma there with their fan girls around them. Huh, no wonder it's too noisy. It's all because almighty and beautiful Kaname is here with Takuma. Just when they walk next to each other, Zero glare at Kaname and Kaname just smirked at him. And oblivious to everyone, Kaname make a sign that only Zero and him can understand it.

Zero scoffed. Damn it Kaname! What's a good thing about being famous?

"Wow, just like another day, Kaname and Takuma from Students Coucil is too famous. Don't you jealous? With all the fan girls, they don't have a problem to pick a girlfriend," say Kaito. He wants a girlfriend too. It's too lonely for 17 years old boy that still doesn't have a girlfriend.

"The hell I will be jealous. In my world, I don't need a girl. They just will be a nuisance. I just need a partner who can protect their self," say Zero before he walk away. Yeah, he just need someone who can protect their self.

"Yeah, I forgot. You will be the heir for your uncle, right? Since he doesn't have anyone else. Maybe it's for the best," say Kaito. Quietly, they walk to the laboratory and just like another class, Zero just fall asleep. The bell is ringing which mean it's a lunch time already. Zero awake from his sleep when he hear the bell.

"Yeay, time for lunch. I want to eat ramen today. Today's ramen is special from another day," Zero smile widely. He's been waiting for this day since last week and he will get the ramen no matter what. He is so hungry since this morning. It's all because of his uncle's cooking.

"I know, I know. You already told me since yesterday. So, let's go get our ramen," say Kaito. He's so excited too. Both of them love ramen and they can eat it all if given the chance. Just when Zero want to walk into cafeteria, suddenly he hear his name from the announcement. And what the worse is, it's Kaname's voice.

"This is announcement from the President of the Student Council. Zero Kiryuu, please go to the Student Council's room right away."

Zero bite his lips. Damn! He does forget about his punishment and Kaname want to meet him at lunch hour today. So, should he go to meet Kaname or just wait after he get his ramen?

"You won't get any ramen if you don't come to the Student Council's room right away," suddenly he hear Kaname's voice once again. Damn! Kaname already complot with the cafeteria to not give him any ramen today.

"Sorry, Kaito. I need to go," say Zero with a huff before he walk away.

Kaito can just smile. He is pity with Zero but he can't do anything about it.

The Student Council's room is empty and all the noise can be hear is from the human in there. Zero's moan quietly and he close his mouth with his hand. He panting so hard especially right now when he lean on the table to support his weight and to avoid from falling to the floor.

"Hnn… Ahh… Ka… name. Stop. I'm already…" say Zero still panting so hard. His leg already weak from all the pleasure he got.

"You are too easy, Zero," say Kaname while he kneel on the floor to lick and suck on Zero's hard cock. "You are already moaning because of this." Kaname licks on the tips and give Zero a hard suck on his cock once again.

"Stupid, Kaname. Stop. Don't talk dirty when you suck on me. I can't hold it. I… I am cumming," scream Zero but Kaname grip on his cock tightly to avoid Zero from cumming first. "W… why? I want to cum," say Zero weak. He almost fall to his knee.

"It's not a punishment if you cum first. We must cum together," say Kaname and he pull Zero's body up to his table so now Zero is laying on top of his table. Kaname smile widely. He lick his lips. Zero is so sexy. Nobody know this but he and Zero is an item. Both of them are a childhood friends and they have been together since middle school. They keep it as a secret from everyone.

"You… monster." Zero bite his lips when he sense Kaname's fingers moving inside him. Just a few minutes later, without warning Kaname rammed his cock into him and Zero almost scream out loud. "Ah… ah… ah… you really an idiot, Kaname. A monster. Demon." Zero say everything that was in his mind. Even though its hurt, he still can feel a pleasure every time Kaname thrust into him deep inside.

"Oh, really?" Kaname thrust into Zero faster. "But Zero, your body seems to welcome my attack. Did you love it that much?" Kaname smirked. He licks on Zero's drool.

"Nnnn…. No way. That's impossible."

Kaname smile wickedly. He thrust his cock into Zero faster, harder and deeper. "See? You are clamping down on me so tightly. You love it. You admit it," Kaname say seductively. He kiss on Zero's swollen lips once again.

Zero just hug Kaname tightly. He loves Kaname but he won't say it loudly. Kaname always calm and cool. He is charismatic and intelligent top student. He can't let everyone know about him and Kaname. But… what everyone else other than him doesn't know is the real Kaname. Err… maybe Takuma, Kaname's childhood friend know the real Kaname. For him, the true Kaname is in fact a sadistic demon reincarnated with a manipulative mind. Why must he fall in love with this guy?

"Kaname… Kaname… I almost cum. I want to cum," say Zero. There is tears on his eyes.

"What you should say to me if you want to cum?" ask Kaname, smirked.

"Pl… Please Kaname. Make me cum. I want to cum, please," say Zero slowly. It's so embarrassing. His face is flustered red.

Kaname smile satisfied. "Okay, cum." Kaname say it before he thrust into Zero hardly. Zero scream a little before he cum to his stomach. Kaname pound into Zero a few times before he too cum deep inside Zero. He licks on Zero's tears. "Zero, your lusty cries is just enchanting," whisper Kaname close to Zero's ear.

Zero pout a little. "You demon. You call me here just to have sex? In Student Council's room at that. You know what? You make me miss my ramen. I wait for a month for this day and you just ruin it. Now, give me back my ramen."

Kaname smile widely.

"Ramen? Don't worry. I already told cafeteria to keep them for you. Just special for you. Now, did you forgive me?" Kaname smile sweetly. He pull himself from Zero. He go grab the tissue and help Zero to clean up.

Zero smile widely. "Okay. You are forgiven," say Zero before he kiss Kaname's lips once again. "Hey, it's almost the end of the year and you have to take an examination right? Did you already decide where to go?" ask Zero. He no longer lie on the table but now he is lean on Kaname's chest. Kaname is one year older than him so Kaname is his senior.

Kaname glance at Zero. He give a kiss on Zero's neck.

"Yeah, I already decide where I am going," say Kaname.

"Really? Where?" ask Zero but Kaname just give him a smile.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review so I can know your opinion about this story. And sorry for the bad grammar.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello… hey everyone… :) This is the next chapter… I'm so happy. Thanks for your support for this story and also thanks for the reviews. It's helping me a lot. Just like what I tell you before, Kaname and Zero is not a vampire and maybe they are a little bit ooc (out of character) but I will make sure that they will stay just like in anime and manga. Once again, thank you and please enjoy.. :)**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Annoyed. That's all Zero can think of now when he saw his uncle, Kaien Cross in his ridiculous pink fluffy apron this morning. He can feel a vein popping in his forehead. He walk straight to the kitchen but he just grab the glass of milk and toast. Other than that, he won't eat anything.

"Zero-kun, you won't eat with me today?" ask Cross Kaien while he hold the ladle close to his face.

"I can eat with you but I won't touch your cook. Thank you very much," say Zero. He glance at his uncle. His uncle looks so stupid in his pink apron and ladle. Ladle is not suitable for his uncle. His uncle will look cool only when he draw a sword when they practice in the dojo. He sighed. It's good because his uncle never show this foolish and stupid side to another people and only him and his uncle right hand man, Yagari Touga can saw this side of him.

"You won't eat my cook?" whine Cross Kaien.

"No. if you want, just ask Yagari-sensei to eat it for you," say Zero. Yagari Touga is also his teacher in martial art. He learn everything from Yagari-Touga.

"No, I will pass. I have a meeting today. And Kaien-sama, please get ready soon or you will be late, again," say Yagari Touga who is ready in his coat. Even if they are a yakuza, they still have their legal business that they have to take care of.

"Oh, god. I almost forget. I will get ready soon," say Cross Kaien before he run to his room upstairs.

"Morning, Yagari-sensei," greet Zero with a little smile.

"Morning, Zero," greet Yagari Touga back.

Zero smile in his heart. Only Yagari Touga in this house who will never give him a face. Yagari will treat him like another child and don't give him any special treatment. That's why he likes and respect him.

"You will be late too Zero if you don't hurry," say Yagari Touga and Zero quickly finished his breakfast.

"Shit. I will be late. I will go first, bye sensei," say Zero before he run away.

Yagari Touga can only shake his head. Zero is exactly like his uncle.

Zero quickly run to school and he smile widely when he saw the gate is still open and there is still students who walk to enter the gate. Zero smirked. Kaname can't punish him today. He is tired with Kaname's punishment. It's not like he hates it but… it's so hard for him to walk after that. His butt hurt too much especially when Kaname is too rough with him.

"Morning, Zero-chan. You are early today," greet Takuma with a bright smile. This week is Kaname and his turn to watch the gate.

Zero smile proudly. He rubs his nose. "Yeah, even I can come to school earlier if I want to. Don't think that because I am a delinquent, I don't follow the school regulation, okay," say Zero. He glance at Kaname and stick his tongue out at Kaname.

Kaname smile a little at Zero's childish act. Zero is still the same. Just like 10 years ago. He walk closer to Zero. "Morning, Kiryuu-kun. Indeed, you are early but… can't you wear your clothes properly? We are at the school ground. No earring, no chain, please wear your school jacket and please button up your shirt properly," say Kaname. He walk closer to Zero. "I don't want anyone to see your body. Especially your sexy tattoo," whisper Kaname close to Zero's ear.

Zero's face is bright red. Ceh, Kaname really like to mess around with him. He quickly button up his shirt and put on his school jacket. He put his hand on the tattoo on his neck. There is a reason why he put the tattoo there and it feels nice when Kaname think it's sexy.

"I… I will go first," say Zero but before he can walk away, he hear Kaito's voice from behind.

"Hey, Zero. You are early today. What did you dream last night?" tease Kaito when he walk next to Zero. He put his hand at Zero's shoulder and they walk together to the classroom.

"I just dream of something nice. Someone so sexy in my bed," say Zero while he glance at Kaname with a smirked. Yeah, someone really sexy in his bed but it's not a dream. Kaname really come and sleep in his bed last night. It's not like his uncle and Yagari Touga doesn't know about his relationship with Kaname.

Kaname smirked when he hear that. Zero is so naughty. Maybe he should discipline Zero once again this night.

"You are so lucky. Did you meet a hot chick when you help your uncle in his bar?" ask Kaito interested.

"Hmm… not really. Just so-so. Let's go to class. It's P.E this morning so I want to skip class," say Zero with a smile.

Kaito just nod his head.

That afternoon, Zero eat his lunch at the rooftop. There is nothing great at the cafeteria today so bread and milk will do for lunch. He lean on the fence while waiting for Kaito who goes to buy some juice. Late. He's so late. Just a few minutes later, he hear the door is opened and he saw Kaito walk from that door. His face look excited.

"Zero, you know what, I hear from our classmate that there is a new transfer student today. She is a beautiful girl but she is one year our senior. I just take a glance at her and she is really pretty and looks like, she is in the same class with Kaname Kuran. I saw them together in the cafeteria. That's why I am a little bit late," say Kaito excited.

Zero is a little bit shocked when he hear that. A new transfer student? What don't Kaname tell him anything before? He will ask Kaname after class today.

"Really? Is she that pretty?" ask Zero tries to control his voice.

"Yeah, she is pretty. She would be famous in no time in our school," say Kaito again. He drink his juice slowly.

Zero bite his lips. Huh, there will be no one will take his Kaname from him. No one! Oblivious to Kaito, Zero take his cell phone and send the message to Kaname.

xoxoxoxo

Kaname wait for Zero after class that day after he received Zero's message that afternoon. ' _Wait for me after class today!'_ That message sound urgent. Kaname just wait in his office room. His private room as president of Student Council. That's what he like to be a Student Council. It feels like the whole school is in his hand.

Just a few minutes later, he hear the lock to his room is opened and Zero walk in calmly to his room. Yeah, only Zero can get into his private room because he give Zero the key to get in. but he know, Zero won't use the key except if he used to.

"Hello, honey. Why did you want to meet me today? You miss me already because we can't meet this afternoon and I can't be inside you today?" ask Kaname with a smirked. He look at Zero who just sit at the couch.

"Like fuck I missed you," say Zero but his face is flustered red. "I… I just have something that I want to ask you," say Zero quickly. He must say it quickly or he will never get a chance to say it. Kaname's sweet mouth will make him forget his true intention. Zero glare at Kaname.

"What is it?" ask Kaname. He walk closer and take a seat next to Zero.

"I want to know, why did you doesn't tell me anything about the new transfer student? I hear that she was the same class with you and she is pretty. Did she really that pretty? Did she like you? You like her?" ask Zero quickly. He's pout a little.

Kaname smile widely. He like the possessive Zero.

"New transfer student? Oh, did you mean, Ruka Souen? I don't think it's a big matter. She is in the same class as me and I think, you are prettier than her. I admit that she is pretty but… you are sexier than her. And of course I like you the best. No one can replace you in my heart," say Kaname before he lick Zero's earlobe. He nibble Zero's ear a little while his hand hug Zero's body tightly.

"Really?" ask Zero still pouted.

"Really," whisper Kaname close to Zero's ear. "You know what, I like it when you are so possessive like this," say Kaname with a smirked.

Zero bite his lips. Damn! Kaname is playing with him again. He quickly push Kaname away. "Sorry, but I need to go home early today. I promise Yagari-sensei that we will practice together today," say Zero.

"Again? What is it this time?" ask Kaname. Kaname had learn a material art too and of course he learn it from Yagari. He is an orphan child so of course he need to learn the material art so he can protect his family, his sister. But now, he is the head of Kuran family. Even though he is still young, he is so intelligent and he can manage the company without any help. And of course Kaien Cross is his back up. Kaien Cross is his parent friends and that's why he can know Zero when they were just a kids.

Zero shrug a little. "As usual. He will teach me how to use a gun. I already can use the gun just fine but he still want me to practice it. And I think, it's the best too. I don't want to shoot someone innocent with gun," say Zero quietly. He is a little bit scare when he think of it.

Kaname smile and he pat Zero's head softly.

"You can do it, Zero. I know you can. So, please go back and practice some more and don't worry about that transfer student. I won't cheat on you," say Kaname with a smirked.

Zero just pouted.

xoxoxoxo

A few days later, Zero walk though the cafeteria. Kaito is waiting for him there. It's lunch hour and there so many students in there. Zero walk happily but he don't smile like how Takuma always smile. He always put his sullen face but he is happy inside.

"Zero, over here," say Kaito a little bit loud while he wave his hand so Zero can saw him.

Without word Zero walk to Kaito and sit in front of him. He smile a little when he saw ramen that Kaito buy for him. Time to dig in. But before he can eat anything, he hear something that make his stomach full.

"Hey, do you know, a while ago I heard from the third year students that Ruka Souen the new transfer student from their years is going to call Kaname Kuran-senpai on the school backyard to make a confession today," say one of the students.

"You serious? What should we do? I hear that she is really pretty. If she make her confession and success, that would be terrible," say another girls.

Zero hold his spoon strongly. School backyard? Confession? Damn you Kaname! Without another word, Zero just leave Kaito alone and walk to the backyard. He won't forgive Kaname if he accept the confession from that Ruka girl. When Zero arrived at the school backyard, he saw Kaname and Ruka there. For his vision, Kaname and that Ruka girl look so happy when they talk to each other. And he can saw the happy bloom around them. Zero greet his teeth.

"So, you told me that you and she don't have anything. And here I am, seeing both of you laughing like an idiot. How dare you lie to me Kaname." Zero hold the spoon in his hand. He forgot that he still hold the spoon from the cafeteria. He look at the spoon and then he look at Kaname. He smile wickedly. He look at his aim and then he throw that spoon at Kaname's head. The spoon fall exactly at Kaname's head.

"Ouch," he can hear Kaname's voice and then he saw Kaname look at him. 'Go and die' say Zero just using his mouth movement without voice and he know that Kaname can understand it. After that, he quickly run away from there.

Kaname just help Ruka with her assignment when he walk with her at the school backyard. He just nod his head and let Ruka do all the talking. He really want to meet Zero this afternoon but the teacher want him to help Ruka. He sighed slowly.

"Kaname-san, you want to eat lunch with me? I bring bento today. I cook it myself," say Ruka with a smile.

Kaname just smile a little.

"No, thanks. Maybe next time. I still have a work at Student Council," say Kaname politely.

"Really? You don't want to? Even if you have work, you still have to eat," say Ruka. She like Kaname but she don't dare to say it out loud.

Kaname laugh a little.

"I already have my bento. Maybe next time we can eat together," say Kaname. He don't promise anything. He just say it that they can.

"Really? Okay," say Ruka with a cheerful smile.

Kaname just smile. And at the same time he feel hurt when something is throw and fall to his head. "Ouch," Kaname feel his head hurt but it's not too hurt. He look around him and suddenly he saw Zero behind the tree not far from there. From Zero's condition and location, he know that Zero is the one who throw that spoon at him. There is no one in that school so bold to throw something at him. He look at Zero and then he saw Zero say something to him.

'Go and die,' and after that Zero run away from there. Without word, Kaname run toward Zero and chasing after him. He just need a few minutes to run after Zero because Zero don't run too far or should he say that Zero is waiting for him?

"What you want? Don't follow me!" scream Zero but he still can control his voice so no one will hear him.

"Why should I go and die, huh?" ask Kaname.

"Tch! Shut down you damn liar!" yell Zero a little bit loud.

"Don't yell. We are at school," say Kaname and he look around. It's good that no one is around. "Come here," say Kaname while he grab Zero's hand and pull him so Zero will follow him.

"Where to? You are dating that Ruka girl, right?" ask Zero he just let Kaname pull his hand.

"What? What are you talking about? Did you talk about what you saw earlier? How did you come up with that conclusion? Were you listening to what we were talking about?" ask Kaname. He still pull Zero's hand and he don't give a shit about another students around him. He bring Zero to his private room. They can talk privately in here.

"But you are alone with her. At the school backyard. I hear someone say that she is going to confess to you today," say Zero.

Kaname sighed.

"Of course not. I just help her with her assignment. That's all. She is not confessing anything to me. Err… maybe she did ask me to eat lunch with her but I decline. Didn't we already talk about this and have already resolved it?" say Kaname. He hold Zero's hand softly.

"But… you always talk with such charming word and you always smile like a prince when you are around them," say Zero with a pout.

Kaname sighed. "Yeah, I know but that's all is just a fake. You know the real me. I love to bully the person I love. And I was about to meet you but you come to me first," say Kaname and then he smile wickedly. Gently he pull Zero's body close to him and then he hug Zero tightly. "You must know, Zero. You are the only person that I have never lied to," say Kaname before he kiss Zero's mouth gently.

Zero smile widely. Yeah, how can he forget? Kaname is a sadistic bastard and he love to bully someone he love. "Yeah, I know," say Zero and he kiss Kaname back.

Kaname smile. He caress Zero's cheek with his fingers. "You know what, it really hurt when you throw me with that spoon," say Kaname. "So, you need to pay it with your body. I will eat you Zero. You are my lunch bento." Kaname's hand trail to Zero's groin.

Zero just laughing. Ah, he really loves Kaname.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and sorry for the poor grammar... I don't have a beta so please understand... please leave your review... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello… hey everyone… :) This is the next chapter… I'm sorry for the late update. I am too focus to finish up my other fanfic and I almost forget about this one. I am sorry. Thanks for your support for this story and also thanks for the reviews. It's helping me a lot. Just like what I tell you before, Kaname and Zero is not a vampire and maybe they are a little bit ooc (out of character) but I will make sure that they will stay just like in anime and manga.**

 **I need to remind you guys that I have a bad grammar. Once again, thank you and please enjoy.. :) **

**Chapter 3**

The final examination day is around the corner. One more week and then they have to take an exam. For Zero, it just a simple exam but for Kaname, it was an exam for his college entrance. It's not like Kaname cannot do it. He is the smartest student in school also the president for student council.

"Kaname, have you study for your exam?" ask Zero while he bite on his pencil. He never got a problem with any subjects and he intentionally asked Kaname to tutor him. And of course, Kaname as his beloved boyfriend agree to tutor him in any subjects anytime. But for the exchange, Kaname got to 'eat' him anytime he want.

"I already did. You don't have to worry," say Kaname with a playful smile. He sit next to Zero on the floor because Zero want to study on his kotatsu. It's quite cold outside because its almost end of the winter.

"Really? I am not worry about it. I just do not want you to waste your time on me. It's bad enough you have to tutor me. I don't want you to fail your exam. You are the best student in our school." Zero blabbered. He play with his pencil. Sometimes, he take the grapes and eat it. He take another grapes and want to plopped it into his mouth but Kaname grab his hand and eat it. Kaname also bite and nips on his fingers.

"I tutor you because I want to. And you already know that its not for free. So, don't worry. I won't fail." Kaname nips and licks on Zero's fingers seductively.

Zero's face is flustered. He quickly grab his hand. Even though his uncle, Kaien and Yagari Touga already know about their relationship, he still embarrassing when Kaname show his affection openly.

"Eee... enough already. Just focus with my study. I don't want to fail this subject. And don't forget that you promised to tutor me all subjects before my exam." Zero quickly open his exercise book and push it at Kaname. "Now tell me what the meaning of this!" Because of his flustered state, he randomly pointed his finger at the question in the book.

Kaname just smile. _'Oh, so cute.'_ He want to eat Zero right here right now. Kaname look at the question. He smirked. "You doesn't know what is this? Doesn't mathematics is your best subject? And now you asked me what is the meaning of this? It's pi (π)."

"What?" Zero is confused. Pi? They are revising science subjects, don't they? Zero look at the book and flustered red once again. He open the wrong book.

"Want me to tell you what is the number of pi?" tease Kaname with a beautiful smile. His Zero is too cute. That's a lessons for him so he don't randomly point out his fingers to something.

"No! Huh, I don't want to study anymore!" yell Zero before he close his book. It's not like he will failed if he don't study. He is not a bad student even though he is a delinquent. He just want to spent his day with Kaname. That's all.

"Okay, okay... Don't sulking. Let's finished your homework." Kaname tried to coax Zero but Zero doesn't look at him at all. "I will buy you a chocolate. Richart Chocolate, your favorite," say Kaname with a smile.

Zero quickly look at Kaname with a bright eyes. "Really? I love you, Kaname," say Zero with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I know that you love me only when I promised you to buy something," mumbles Kaname.

"What did you say?" Zero glare at Kaname.

"No, nothing. Let's study. Or... you want to do something else?" purr Kaname who suddenly stand behind Zero and he pull Zero into his embrace. He licks Zero ears and nibbles his earlobe. Kaname grab Zero's face and kiss his lips gently.

Zero is a little bit trembling when Kaname kiss him. This is not his first time kissing Kaname but why must he feels nervous? Zero close his eyes tightly.

"Zero, open your mouth a little," say Kaname while he licks on Zero's lips. He push Zero on the floor and he sit on Zero's stomach. "Zero, are you smoking?" ask Kaname.

Zero bit his lips. "Ye... yeah. Are you mad at me?" ask Zero with a low voice.

Kaname just sighed and shake his head. "No. I am not mad. Just make sure you are not smoking at school. The student council will make a fuss about it," say Kaname.

"Okay. It's not like you are not smoking yourself." Zero mumbles quietly.

"Did you say something?" ask Kaname with a frown.

"No. I just about to ask you if you want to eat something. I am quite hungry." Zero smile innocently.

Kaname smile widely. "Yeah. I am hungry too. But what I want to eat is you. I am hungry for you," say Kaname while he nibbles on Zero's lips seductively.

Zero moans a little when Kaname sucks on his lips but when he open his lips, Kaname's tongue enters his mouth and sucks on his tongue. Zero open his eyes and he look at Kaname. As they kissed, they look at each other in the eyes.

"Zero..." Kaname say Zero's name with a soft voice and he deepened his kiss. Their tongue is tangled with each other.

"Ughh..." Having his tongue seized by Kaname, Zero only can make a low groan. Zero didn't aware since when both of them already have arrived at the bed side. At the time when Kaname pushed him to the bed, they both were already naked without a thread on their body.

"Ka.. name.." Zero panting when he lying on his bed. He doesn't care anymore. He just want Kaname to embrace him and made love to him over and over again.

Kaname has lost count for how many times he made love to this body beneath him. But no matter how many times, it seems like he would never get tired of it. He love Zero's sexy snowy white color skin so much. He know that Zero is a boy but Zero have his own fragrance that makes him intoxicated. Addicted.

Kaname softly licks and sucks on Zero's earlobe. He nibbles on Zero's earrings. Kaname smirked when he hear Zero's hear beating faster than usual.

Zero desperately supressed his moan by firmly bit down his lower lips. It's still early and his uncle was at home today.

"Ka.. Kaname, let's continue our study." All of his body tensed up under Kaname's gentle touch. Shit!

"Okay, later." say Kaname nonchalantly. His fingers move slowly towards Zero's back entrance. With his fingers coated with lube, he push his finger inside Zero's smooth entrance. "I don't remember you being this sensitive, have you been wanting my touch this badly." Kaname smirked.

"Shu... shut up." Zero is panting quite hard especially when Kaname's finger touch his sensitive spot inside him. Damn! Moving one of his hands from the bed, he grabbing the nape of Kaname's neck and Zero brought them face to face and silently demanded a kiss. Shit! He doesn't care anymore.

Kaname tenderly licking Zero's nipples, quickly making his member grow even harder. After prepared Zero's entrance, Kaname quickly thrust his hard cock inside Zero's hot and tight entrance. Heaven! He start to move his hips back and forth motion until he came inside Zero.

"Ahhh..." Zero pant and moans in ecstasy when he also coming.

"Zero, you said that you want to study, don't you?" ask Kaname with a smirked.

"Huh?" Zero who was in a bliss is a little bit blank. He dazed for a while until Kaname lift him up without pulling out. "Ah, wh.. what are you doing, Kaname?" ask Zero still panting. Zero hugs on Kaname tightly afraid that he will falls if he let go.

Kaname just smile when he sit under the kotatsu. He spin Zero so now Zero is facing the kotatsu.

Zero moans a little especially when in his position now, he is sit in Kaname's lap with Kaname's dick in him.

"We are going to study now. We will start with history. I want you to read this sentence," say Kaname when he open Zero's textbook. "Read now or I will thrust my dick in you, harder." Kaname smirked. He thrust his dick into Zero's entrance slowly.

"Ah, Kaname! Please..." Zero doesn't know what to say. Did he want Kaname to continue or stop. No! He don't want to stop but he still grab his textbook.

"Come on," tease Kaname. He nibbles on Zero's ear. "You can call me sensei."

"Ka... Ah! Name.. Kaname.. you are a.. pervert. You are an old perverted geezer," say Zero. He bit his lips.

Kaname just smile. "Yeah, but I know that you want it."

Zero licks his lips. Yeah right, I want it.

"Kaname-sensei, ple.. please help me answer this question. I don't understand this. Please sensei, explain to me the way of doing this again," say Zero with an innocence voice.

Kaname just smile.

"Shit, why did you became bigger?" Zero glare at Kaname.

"Zero, you bad boy. I want to play nice but you torment me. A bad boy should be punish," say Kaname before he moved. He thrust his dick into Zero harder and faster. Kaname have to admit that Zero always make him hard when he try to act innocence without he knowing it. He has to tell Zero not to act like that in front of anyone other than him after this.

"Wha... what did I do?" asked Zero while he panting so hard. He rarely ride on Kaname so it feels kind of new.

"This is a lesson for a bad boy."

"Ah... Ah.. I.. I am cumming again!" Zero moans loudly before he come and lean of Kaname. He just let Kaname kiss him. He is too tired to do anything.

"Let's do it again sometimes," say Kaname with a wide smile.

"You are a pervert. Now I am hungry for real. Go get me something or no sex for you until I finished with my exam," threatened Zero. He smirked when Kaname quickly get up and run to the kitchen. Well, he love it when he can blackmails Kaname.

xoxoxoxoxo

Zero walk to school with his best friend, Kaito. They are early today so it's okay for them to walk slowly even though they almost arrived at the school gate.

"You buy your breakfast already?" ask Kaito.

"Yeah. I am quite early today and I am hungry. It's good that my uncle doesn't cook anything today, so I buy some bread," say Zero while he eat his melon bread.

"Doesn't it's good to eat at home?" ask Kaito. He also eat his sandwiches which he bring it from home.

 _No. It's not good to eat at home if you gonna get food poisoning_. "Yeah, I guess but no body home today. My uncle quite busy nowadays."

"Oh, yeah Zero. I got a new game. You want to come to my house today?" ask Kaito with a bright smile.

"Really? I want to play. Let's go to your house after school," say Zero with a bright smile. "I will give you one of my melon bread. Or my stock of gum," Zero give one of his bread to Kaito but there are others who first take the bread from his hand. Zero quickly turn his head to look at the person. He sighed when he saw Kaname and Takuma at the school gate.

"Oh, you are here?" Zero glance at Kaname while he bowed at Takuma. "Morning, Takuma-senpai."

"Morning, Zero-chan," greet Takuma with a wide smile.

"Just Takuma? How about me?" tease Kaname. It's his and Takuma's turn to wait on school gate this week.

Zero glare at Kaname before he look at Kaito. "Sorry but I don't see anyone else here. Let's go Kaito. I will give you another bread. I will go to your house after school anyway," say Zero. This is one of his way to tell Kaname that he will go somewhere indirectly.

"Good morning, Takuma Ichijou-senpai, Kaname Kuran-senpai. I will go first. Zero will get mad at me if I don't go now. I am nothing but his weakling," say Kaito before he run at Zero.

"Thanks for the bread, Kiryuu-kun," yell Kaname.

Takuma walk toward Kaname and touch his shoulder.

"Did you do something that make him mad? It's unusual for him to act like he doesn't see you. You better fix it yourself," say Takuma with a smile while he pat on Kaname's shoulder.

Kaname sighed. "Okay." It's all his fault. He promised Zero that he will buy Zero a chocolate last week but until now he still don't have time to go and buy it for Zero. Zero's sweet tooth it a little bit extreme. He should know about it the best.

"Takuma, can you help me?"

"What?" ask Takuma. Kaname rarely asking him for help and of course he will help Kaname with all his best.

"Can you order me a chocolate? Wrapped it with lavender color wrapping paper and silver ribbon. Today before the end of school today," say Kaname. Usually he don't need any help but today he is a little bit busy so he need Takuma's help. It's not like Takuma doesn't know his relationship with Zero. Takuma is also his best friend and his childhood friend.

Takuma smile brightly. "Of course, Kaname. Leave it to me."

After lunch hour, Zero and Kaito enter their class. They are a little bit surprise for class those who always noisy after lunch now desolate when they walk in. Zero is a little bit weird when everyone look at him with wide eyes.

"There is something on my face?" ask Zero to Kaito.

"No, you are as cute as usual," tease Kaito while he shakes his head. They both walk to their seats on the window. Kaito's seat is in front of Zero.

Zero just about to glare at Kaito for calling him cute when he saw something on his table. There is a box of gift above his desk wrapped in lavender paper and silver ribbon. Not too small and not too big.

"Wow, you got a gift? From who?" asked Kaito when he saw there is a card at the gift. He also read it when Zero open that card.

 _'Special for you, Zero. Your favorite chocolate. Hope you likes it' ~Love K.K_

"Chocolate? It's valentine day already?" Kaito chuckled. He know that Zero love chocolate too much. And of course Zero likes it if someone give him a chocolates. "And who is K.K?"

Zero just smile happily. Of course K.K is stand for Kaname Kuran. Slowly he open his gift. Richart Chocolate, his favorite chocolate that Kaname promised him before.

"Wow, expensive chocolate. It must be some rich chick out there."

"Maybe, who know but I am gonna eat this chocolate," say Zero happily.

Okay, maybe he is gonna forgive Kaname for this. After he play the game at Kaito's house, he will go to Kaname's house today.


End file.
